


A collection of small dexgris prompts

by nyausgris



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, also note; i write really short shit i should try to write longer things, im back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyausgris/pseuds/nyausgris
Summary: A collection of me writing short bits for OTP prompts





	A collection of small dexgris prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A wants to use their laptop on the couch, but B always occupies the space in their lap."

"Ausgris. Babe. I need to use the laptop."

"..I'm not using it.. Go ahead." Ausgris mumbles, shifting onto their back to get more comfortable for the both of them, also so they can watch TV better.

"I need my lap to be free to use the laptop," Dex replies, gently nudging Ausgris in an attempt to get them off, laughing a bit when all they do in response is give a lazy whine. "I just need to send something, then you can lay back down."

"Just... put it on me. Use me like a desk~" Ausgris suggests, patting their own chest as an invitation while trying not to laugh.

"If you say so.." Dex says with a laugh as he sets the laptop on top of them. "Is it just me or are you always on my lap every chance you get?"

Ausgris hums for a moment in thought. "Mmm... You're warm." They murmur after a couple of seconds. "Plus I like spending time with you like this."

"Don't you ever get hot?" Dex asks, looking at Ausgris curiously when he notices that along with them being under the laptop fan, they've got both the blanket and their usual sweater and shirt on.

"..No... Not really. I mean sometimes I'll briefly get hot but it wears off." Ausgris replies giving a slight shrugging motion.

"...You constantly wear 3 layers of clothes and take any chance you can to lay across or under something warm, and you don't ever get hot?" Dex presses, once again surprised at how his datemate never seems to overheat.

"I get cold easily," Ausgris replies, just barely laughing. "Plus long sleeves because I don't like flaunting my arm." They add after a few seconds.

"That's fair. You'd probably just get tons of questions about it 24/7." Dex says, finishing up the last of the stuff he had to do on the laptop and putting it back on the table so Ausgris isn't stuck under it anymore.

Ausgris stretches their arms now that they're free from having a laptop on them. "You're done?" They ask

"Yeah, I told you I only had to do one or two things." Dex replies

"Then lay down with me.." Ausgris suggests, yelping when they end up sliding off the couch.

"Are you okay?" Dex asks through muffled laughter as he lays down across the couch, trying to relax.

"Wait wait.. Hang on.." Ausgris replies, climbing back up on the couch before laying on top of Dex, "Now I'm good." They announce triumphantly before laying their head down on Dex's chest and watching whatever was playing on the TV, aware they can hear Dex's heartbeat.


End file.
